Strong Alex and Weak Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hmmm, interesting..." says Alex with a tiny smile.
**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Strong Alex and Weak Alex**

 **Alex Russo finds a very advanced spell in her elite-level spell book.**

"Hmmm, interesting..." says Alex with a tiny smile.

It's a spell that can change your personal history without causing a temporal disaster. At least that's what the book says.

"Oh yeah, finally I can go back and do things right from day one and avoid all the problem-crap I've been through and have a much better life." says Alex. "Life's not bad for me, but it can still be better and this spell might give me that."

She smile a sexy smile, grab her wand and stand up.

"Ultima, termporius kronometo, reventi de personia grande, Alexandra Russo." says Alex as she swing her wand.

Red light flash around Alex.

"Fucking damn crap!" screams Alex in pain.

Magic split Alex into 2 women.

"What shit is going on?" says Alex 1 in anger.

"Please! Don't punch me in my tummy. It wasn't my fault..." says Alex 2, who look like she's gonna start to cry.

"Shut it, ya loser!" says Alex 1.

"No!" says Alex 2. "I'm cute. Please don't hurt me. I'm not strong."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" says Alex 1.

Alex 1 slap Alex 2 hard in the face.

Alex 2 goes down on her knees and begin to cry like a 5 year old little girl.

"That hurts..." whines Alex 2, still crying.

"Me don't care a shit about that, you damn loser." says Alex 1 with a sassy egocentric tone.

"Why are you talking like an evil bimbo?" says Alex 2, still crying.

"I won't answer that question, girl." says Alex 1.

"That's not nice of you." says Alex 2, still crying.

"I'm not nice. I'm powerful." says Alex 1.

Alex 1 kicks Alex 2 in the boobs.

"That hurts..." says Alex 2 through her tears.

"Oh, so cute!" says a very sarcastic Alex 1.

Alex 2 just cry.

"Oh, stop that whine already. Such a damn wimp you are." says Alex 1.

"Be nice please." says Alex 2.

"Never." says Alex 1 as she use magic to pull off Alex 2's clothes.

Alex 1 transform her wand into a black dildo and thrust it ito Alex 2's pussy, raping her.

"You're destroying my little vagina." says Alex 2.

"Yeah. Fun huh?" says Alex 1 with a teasing smile.

"Absolutely not." whines Alex 2.

"Such a loser you are, baby." says Alex 1 as she use the dildo to fuck Alex 2 hard.

Alex 2's pussy bleed because Alex 1 is too violent.

"How the poop can you be Alex Russo? You're so weak that you bring dishonor to our name." says Alex 1.

"No." says Alex 2.

"Alex...and Alex? What has happened...?" says Mason as he enter the room and sees one version of his wife, doing sex stuff to another.

"I'm teachin' this little poop-head how a fuck feels." says Alex 1.

"No, she rape me! Help!" scream Alex 2.

"Sure, baby." says Mason as he transform into his wolf form.

With a powerful slash of his arm, Mason knocks out Alex 1.

"Alex, why are there two of you?" says Mason.

"I don't know. I used a spell that was supposed to help me travel through time, but it seems like there's something wrong with that spell for unknown reasons." says Alex 2.

"I'm not a wizard so I can't reverse the spell, but maybe Justin can." says Mason.

Mason sends a message to Justin.

5 hours later, Justin show up.

"What's the problem?" says Justin.

"Alex did a spell that split her into 2 women." says Mason.

"Yeah, that's true." says Alex 2.

"Okay, let's see what I can do. Where's the other Alex?" says Justin.

"She's in here." says Mason as he open a closet.

Inside is Alex 1 with heavy steel chains holding her in place.

"FUCK YOU!" screams Alex 1 in anger.

"I see. This isn't as bad as it might seem." says Justin. "Alex has been split into a good person and an evil person."

"Can you reverse it?" says Mason.

"Yeah." says Justin as he swing his wand. "Pertachlia, netros, averis de secantum."

"Poop!" says Alex 1 in a hard tone.

Alex 1 and Alex 2 become one woman again.

"Thanks, Justin." says Alex with a friendly smile.

2 hours later, Mason is fucking his Alex.

"Cum in me, Mason." whisper Alex with a slutty voice.

"Ahhh, yes!" says Mason out loud as he cum inside Alex' pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

 **The End.**


End file.
